The California Reunion
by ynotlleb
Summary: TBBT 30 years on. Leonard and Amy both face old age and loneliness.
1. Sheldon

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

August 2047. Professor Sheldon Cooper was dead. At Sheldon's non-religious memorial celebration at Caltech, family, friends and scientists from all over the world had come to pay their respects. In the front row of the auditorium, with Sheldon's grieving widow Amy, were Raj, Howard, Bernadette and Leonard. Next to Leonard in her wheelchair was Penny. Raj was now back in India as Professor of Astrophysics at Delhi University. Howard and Bernadette both worked for NASA in Texas. Leonard and Penny had both moved back to Penny's home town in Nebraska when Penny had to retire due to ill health 5 years earlier.

The penultimate part of the celebration was President of Caltech talking about Sheldon's very distinguished scientific career, including winning the 2030 Nobel Prize in Physics. After she finished speaking the celebration ended with a recording of Sheldon playing the "Star Trek" theme on the Theremin.

Afterwards, while Penny was chatting with Sheldon's sister Missy. Amy took Leonard aside for a private talk.

Thanks to both of you for coming all this way. How is Penny doing?

Well she has good days and bad days. It was quite a challenge getting her here but she was determined to come and "say goodbye to Moonpie."

How much help do you get with her?

Well a nurse comes in every day, and some of Penny's nieces and cousins lend a hand. I am still able to teach at the community college a couple of days a week.

I suppose this is not how you planned your retirement together?

No but you know, "for better and for worse", on the whole we have had a wonderful life together.

Amy gave Leonard a hug and said "look after my bestie."


	2. Penny

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

April 2048. Penny Hofstadter was dead. Her long fight against the illness that caused her to retire from work and leave California 6 years earlier was finally over. The surviving members of the social group had all come to Nebraska to comfort Leonard at his wife's funeral.

Penny had been laid to rest behind her old family farmhouse. Leonard was joined by Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Amy for a private chat to remember their old friend.

Raj started with "we should stop meeting like this, has our friendship declined to the point we only meet at funerals?"

Well hopefully Bernie and I will last long enough for you to come and visit us in Texas next week.

It was good to see Halley again earlier today, will she be around in Texas?

Bernadette replied "no she is on her way back to her boyfriend in Hawaii."

How is she doing with what his name?

Howard said "his name is John, they seem to be doing pretty well together. They met as astronomy grad students and now they are both postdocs at Mauna Kea. That's what happens when you name your daughter after an astronomer."

Bernadette "Who knows our next encounter could be at a wedding?"

Then Raj said "How are you doing Amy, you have hardly said a word all day?"

Amy looked pensive, then she finally opened her mouth. "I am missing Sheldon, seeing you all here today and having gone through another funeral together reminds me of the last time we all met."

Leonard finally spoke "so how have you been coping without Sheldon?"

Amy replied "I still have my work, although Caltech will be letting me go down to 3 days a week next month. But it is quiet with me in our house all alone. You would all be welcome to come and visit."

I might just do that Amy. I knew for months that Penny didn't have long left. Sitting by her side in the hospital got me thinking about my future. I reckon I will stick around here for a couple of months, finish teaching Physics at the community college and sort out things in Nebraska. But when that is all sorted out I want to leave and make a fresh start somewhere else. Penny's family are good people but without Penny there is no real connection.

Raj said "so where will you go dude? Back to New Jersey?"

What is there for me in New Jersey? The only Hofstadter at the funeral today was me. I don't even know where my brother and sister are these days. I last saw them at my mother's funeral 10 years ago and haven't heard from them since. I am just going to travel for a while before I settle down.

I look forward to seeing you in Pasadena Leonard.


	3. California by train

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

June 2048. Amy gave Leonard a big hug as she met him at the railway station.

Welcome home Leonard, you really did it, Nebraska to California by train! Sheldon would have been proud of you.

After Leonard had hugged her back he said:-

Well it's a long way to drive from Nebraska, the train was a nice new experience. I just brought what I could carry to start my new life.

Let me help you with some of that luggage and drive you home.

As Amy drove them to Pasadena she said:-

What happened to all your stuff?

I spent the last month giving things away. Penny had earned a lot of money in pharmaceutical sales which she had saved wisely. Most of her money went to me so I decided to spread some of my good fortune around. I sold my car to Penny's niece for a dollar, she had been very kind in helping to care for Penny when she was ill. Penny's cousin, another one of the caring relatives got our home entertainment system for a dollar. Another caring cousin will live in the house rent-free until it is sold. I have some books, clothes and scientific papers boxed up in storage in Nebraska. When I know where I am going to settle I will have all my stuff moved from Nebraska.

Well done Leonard, Penny would have been proud of you. Do you have any immediate plans for while you are here?

I wouldn't mind going to Caltech to say hello to folks and get to know Pasadena again. I didn't get to talk much with my old colleagues at Sheldon's memorial. I mostly just want to catch up with you and find out how you have been coping without Sheldon. Caring for Penny took up more and more of my time as her illness got worse, I haven't been very supportive of you after Sheldon.

You had enough to worry about with Penny. I am not working tomorrow but I will be going in to Caltech on Friday. You will be welcome to come in with me.

Thank you Amy, that is very kind of you. After we get to your house I would like to get cleaned up and then take you out to dinner.

How about the Cheesecake Factory?

That would be very appropriate for my first night back in Pasadena!


	4. Caltech return

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

June 2048. 2 days after Leonard returned to Pasadena, Amy drove him to Caltech for the day.

So Leonard are you excited about seeing Caltech again?

You bet Amy, I rightly had to give up Physics to care for Penny. The only contact I had with the subject was teaching at the community college in Nebraska. It would be good to properly talk Physics again.

Do you have any plans for the day?

I am going to meet up with one of my former graduate students. He runs my old research group now, I have been in touch with him over the last few weeks, he knows I am coming in today so he will show me around.

Sounds good, maybe we can meet at lunchtime.

That will be nice, just like old times. I will keep you posted.

######################

Leonard met Amy for lunch but brought at guest with him.

Amy, do you mind if Professor Riley joins us for lunch. He is head of the Physics department, he wants to have a chat with me but he is in meetings all afternoon.

Not a problem, please join us.

Professor Riley, this is my old friend Professor Amy Fowler-Cooper of the neurobiology department, she was Sheldon's wife. Amy, this is Professor Simon Riley.

Hello Professor Fowler-Cooper, I last saw you at Sheldon's memorial celebration, a sad loss for Science. I wish to express my condolences to you as well Professor Hofstadter.

Thank you Professor Riley for that and for welcoming me back to Caltech. I am in town visiting with Amy whilst I decide what to do with my life. So what's new in the Physics department.

Well if you want to find out then next Wednesday the current first year graduate students will be giving talks on their first year work. You would be welcome to attend and find out what the next generation of physicists are up to...

######################

At 5.30pm Leonard burst into Amy's office:-

Sorry I'm late, I know you wanted to leave at five but I have had so much fun today.

I can see it on your face, I've not seen you look so happy for years.

Leonard spontaneously hugged Amy

Thanks for bringing me to Caltech, let's go home then let me take you out to dinner to say thank you.


	5. Leonard's news

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

July 2048: After six weeks visiting Amy in Pasadena Leonard had been having a great time. He had reconnected with the Caltech Physics community, become reacquainted with his old Pasadena haunts and most importantly renewed his friendship with Amy, wife of his late best friend Sheldon and "bestie" to his late wife Penny.

Leonard had some news for Amy, he decided to tell her on Friday night when they went out to dinner again. For old times sake they went to the Cheesecake Factory.

After they got seated Amy started to talk.

So Leonard, "date night" at the Cheesecake Factory again, I could get used to this.

Oh Amy, it's the least I could do. I have some news.

Oh do tell.

For the last six weeks I have really enjoyed staying with you, getting to know you and Caltech again. I haven't felt this good for years. However I am feeling a bit guilty about freeloading off you.

Oh, don't say that dear Leonard, I love having you around. I haven't felt this good about my life since Sheldon died.

It has been great reconnecting with the Caltech Physics department. It is good to be able to get involved, however so slightly, in research again. Do you remember Professor Riley from lunch at my first day back?

Yes I remember, a nice man.

Well I had a meeting with him today. Caltech want to offer me a part-time Senior Research Fellow post. I would only be paid for working one day a week but I could come in to Caltech whenever I want to. The post is initially for a year but Professor Riley said I could have it for as long as I still want to contribute to Physics research. So I want to talk to you about continuing to stay with you as your guest.

Are you planning to move out and find a place of your own?

No my dear Amy, I would like to be your roommate, just like I did with Sheldon all those years ago. I love staying with you, I am enjoying the companionship, I imagine you are as well. It isn't nice living alone after the death of your spouse.

Will you want a Roommate Agreement?

No, that's one part of my friendship with Sheldon I don't want to recreate! Just let me know what the monthly bills are and I will pay my share. So what do you think of that?"

Wow, that is some news. What would Penny and Sheldon think?

I think if they were both here we wouldn't be having this conversation. But I am sure neither of them would mind us having some happiness in our lives after they had passed on.

This is what I think, come here Leonard.

Amy leaned forward and kissed Leonard on the cheek. "Welcome aboard roomie."

Thank you roomie. Now this new job at Caltech will start on 1st September. You recall when I arrived here that I had left some of my stuff in storage in Nebraska. My plan after Nebraska was to do a bit of travelling before settling down, but since I have arrived in Pasadena I haven't really left the Los Angeles area. So, I am planning a road trip out to Nebraska to get my stuff, take my time getting there and see some sights along the way. However it's a long way to drive alone, would you like to come with me?

When are you planning on going?

Some time next month.

Next Saturday is good for me...


	6. Road trip

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

August 2048: Amy and Leonard stood with wide-eyed astonishment at the edge of the Grand Canyon viewing platform. They just stood there marvelling at the amazing view spread out in front of them. Then finally Leonard spoke.

Well Sheldon was wrong.

What do you mean?

Geology is a real science, just look at that.

I see what you mean, all those different rock layers, it is like looking back in time. All from flowing water.

I can see how old Bert got so excited about rocks.

All this time I have lived in California and I have never come to the next state over to visit this. Thank you Leonard for suggesting we stopped here on our road trip.

I am glad you are here to share it with me.

I think we should take that helicopter tour of the canyon tomorrow.

Good idea, we can book it on our way back to our room.

######################

4 days later they made it to Nebraska. They collected Leonard's stuff from the storage facility and had it loaded into the back of their rental car. They had dinner with Penny's family and caught up with the family news. Leonard had a meeting with the realtor who was selling his and Penny's old house. An offer had been made on the house which Leonard had accepted, they were sorting out the paperwork. The new owners planned to move into the house at the end of September.

The last thing they did before they started the long drive back to California was to pay their respects at Penny's grave. Leonard had been dreading it but he knew it was the right thing to do.

They put flowers on her grave and Amy held Leonard's hand as they stood there in floods of tears.

Finally Leonard said "Goodbye Penny."

Amy said "bye bestie."

Leonard gave Amy a hug and said "OK Amy, lets go home to California."


	7. Roommates

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

September 2048: After their return from Nebraska Amy and Leonard settled down to their new life together as roommates. Amy was still working 3 days a week at Caltech and Leonard would come in with her at least 2 days a week.

Leonard was involved in a research project with his former graduate student and his group. He was a useful man to have on the team as he would have a different point of view, he knew what had and had not worked in the past and he would have useful suggestions in what to do next. Leonard also became an unofficial mentor to the new crop of graduate students. One afternoon a week he would have an open house in his office to advise new graduate students in how to proceed with their new careers in Physics research.

Leonard and Amy started to do things together that they had both hoped to do in retirement with Penny and Sheldon. Having had such a good time together at the Grand Canyon they had a very pleasant weekend together in Yosemite. Every Friday night would be "date night" and they would try and do something fun together at the weekend.

Amy had tried to get back playing the harp after Sheldon died but couldn't summon the enthusiasm to get back to her music. Leonard encouraged her to play again and she got the harp out of storage. Amy then bought Leonard a cello as a gift, they both became reacquainted with their old instruments and they started to play music together.

Raj, Bernadette and Howard knew that Leonard was back in Pasadena living with Amy and working at Caltech. However, that is all that their old friends knew about their relationship. Then one day a message arrived from Hawaii...


	8. Hawaii

TBBT 30 years in the future. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################

December 2048: The not unexpected news from Hawaii, received 2 months earlier, was that Dr. Halley Wolowitz was going to marry fellow astronomer Dr. John Garcia. The wedding was scheduled to take place on Halley's 32nd birthday, December 18th 2048. This would also be Amy's birthday. As Bernadette had correctly predicted, their next reunion would take place at a wedding.

Raj had already been on the Big Island for a week before the wedding, talking Astronomy and Astrophysics with Halley and John's work colleagues. Raj had also had a great day admiring the telescopes on top of Mauna Kea. He had used these telescopes by remote control for many years but had never got to see them for real before.

Howard and Bernadette had also arrived a few days before, they had known John for years and were happy to soon have him in the family. They were both very happy to see their old friend Raj again.

Amy and Leonard arrived the day before the wedding, they had agreed to have dinner with Raj, Howard and Bernadette in their hotel the night before the wedding.

Raj, Howard and Bernadette were sat together when Amy and Leonard walked into the restaurant hand in hand. The other three were temporarily speechless when they saw them before they all jumped up for a group hug.

Amy said "Hello everybody and Surprise!". Then Leonard said "this is much more fun than a funeral, you should have seen your faces when we walked in :-)"

Raj "I knew Leonard was back in Pasadena but you kept that quiet."

Leonard said "I left Nebraska last June, like I said I would do at Penny's funeral, I just wanted to travel around for a while before settling down somewhere other than Nebraska. I wanted to see Amy and Pasadena again on my travels so that's where I went first. I was only planning on staying a few weeks but I was having such a good time at Caltech and visiting with Amy. Then Caltech offered me a part-time job so I asked Amy if we could be roommates."

Amy said "but not with a Roommate Agreement, Leonard just pays his share of the bills."

Leonard continued "I was still sleeping in the spare room at the time but then Amy came with me on a road trip to get my stuff from Nebraska."

Amy continued "so we shared rooms together on the trip to save money."

Then Leonard said "after we had paid our respects together at Penny's grave we both realised that we loved each other more than just as old friends."

Then Amy said "so here we are together. We both miss Penny and Sheldon, but I don't think they would begrudge us a bit of happiness together as two lonely old friends."

Howard said "congratulations to you two, this is definitely going to be much more fun than the last reunion."

Leonard said "so how is Halley, is she nervous for tomorrow."

Bernadette said "she has been with John since graduate school, she is just hoping for good weather for tomorrow's beach wedding, I hope you have all brought your Hawaiian shirts with you."

######################

Next day, in glorious weather on the beach, Halley and John got married :-) When Dr. Wolowitz-Garcia threw her wedding bouquet Amy caught it...


End file.
